startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Morror Kassus
Morros Kassus was a Romulan military officer and politician during the 24th century. Born to a life of privilege and duty to the powerful Kassus family on Romulus, which had a long history of service to the Star Empire, he learned the skills to command a warbird at his uncle's side long before it was time to begin his serona. His father was also a famed warbird commander, as were many of the family. After his serona, he spent many years as an officer in the Romulan Star Navy, going from Weapons Officer, warbird commander and eventually Admiral. He was well regarded for his aggressive and decisive battle plans, as well as his devotion to the ideals of D'era. Admiral Kassus saw many worlds added to the Empire during his campaigns from the bridge of his flagship, the T'vir. In the last he gained glory and accolades in utterly destroying a Breen pirate fleet that had been plaguing the Empire's borders for decades, securing him his family's seat on the Romulan Senate. While taking the offered political post, he maintained his allies in the fleet, namely Sojah. It was believed that he valued his military contacts more than his political ones and that a legion would answer his call in moments. There were other rumors that he had deep connections within the Tal Shiar as well. He kept at least seven Remans as personal bodyguards and assassins. In 2371 he began a series of plans to start a war with the United Federation of Planets. ("Aiding & Abetting", "Marie Celestial", "Armistice Parts I & II") He would survive the failure of his plans due to his large house fleet and political blackmail, but it would be several years before he would be in a position to manipulate events on so large a scale again. During the Dominion War, he returned to the center seat of the ''T'vir ''again, leading multiple hit and run raids with his personal fleet. After the war, he used his personal connections and private paramilitary forces to capture Spock and several members of the Vulcan Reunification Movement. LUG Trek Stats (2371) Administration 3 : Romulan Star Command 5 : Romulan Government 4 : Starship 5 Athletics 2 : Running 2 Command 3 : Warbird 6 Computer 1 : Research 3 Culture 2 : Romulan 3 Dodge 2 Energy Weapon 2 : Disruptor 4 History 1 : Romulan 2 Intimidation 3 : Bluster 4 Language : Romulan 3 Law 1 : Romulan 4 : Romulan Star Navy 3 Personal Equipment 2 : Tricorder 3 Planetside Survival 1 : Forest 2 Politics 4 : Manipulation 5 Shipboard Systems 2 : Command 4 : Weapons 3 Social Science 1 : Political Science 3 Starship Tactics 1 : Federation 2 : Planetary Support 3 : Romulan 4 Strategic Operations 2 : Invasion Strategies 3 Systems Engineering 1 : Computer 2 Unarmed Combat 2 : Romulan Navy Martial Arts 3 : Tenalri 4 Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttlecraft 2 World Knowledge 1 : Romulus 2 Bold +1 Cohort (Admiral Sojah) Contacts (Kassus Fleet) +3 Famous Incident (Suppression of Breen Pirates) +1 Security Clearance +3 Arrogant -1 Code of Honor (Code of Ket-cheleb)-3 Obligation (Romulan MIlitary) -3 Power Hungry -1 Category:Commanders Category:Commanding Officers Category:Command Officers Category:Weapons Officers Category:Romulans Category:Senators Category:Politicians Category:Flag Officers